Dragon Fire
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Naruto was a little weird as a child, dreaming that the sparkling lights in the sky would bring him money for his family, what he didn't expect was to receive Dragon Fire. A girl bent on being his slave and helping him over come the issues that lie before him.
1. My Shooting Star

Chapter One:

My Shooting Star  
In a not so far away world sits a boy looking out onto the night sky. He see's many glittering things staring down at him. He wishes that he could touch them and that maybe one day they may litter the ground giving him and his family money to buy food, but that is only a fools dream. But that is what he is none the less, dreaming that one day something would fall from the sky and that would provide for his family. His mother often tells him that he is a fool to think this. On this very night one of those glittering items do fall from the sky and it lands quite near his home. To his surprise upon reaching it, it is not a mound of money or something quite like that. It is a girl.

The girl has long pale pink hair that flows down to her ankles. Her skin is a pale blue that is almost white but not quite, she isn't much to look at and he didn't realize it was a girl till she mumbled, her voice range a bright, high pitch that scolded his ears. She was what looked like to be nude, with silver bracelets around her ankles and wrists. She had her eyes closed and she seemed to be shivering as he approached her she opened her eyes and flew back from him. She actually flew, like grew wings and flew. Actually that is exactly what she did, she morphed. When she morphed, she didn't just grow wings she actually changed her whole body. The only thing that stayed the same was the silver like cuffs around her arms and legs. Her body would shrink and or get longer, it was quite a site.

He moved forward again, again she flew back. It was like she was afraid to be touched by him something like that. He leapt forward just in time to grab her foot and pull her down to once more morph. This time she didn't have wings, they were no longer of use he guessed. And something else happened, her jewelry changed colors. They now held a bright orange. He looked at the girl that he was holding onto; she had the plump breasts about the size of a full grown cantaloupe. She was slender with legs; she wasn't tall though, more on the short side, defiantly shorter than him. She had long fingers that were curling around his wrists prying away his hands. As she was able to stand he noted that her skin color was a light pale cream that looked like she lived in the winter villages, unlike his tan skin from working the fields all day. Her pale pink hair coaxed to the small of her back and began to taint itself a deep blood red.

She fluttered her eyes open to reveal deep red eyes that started to turn a brilliant blue against the long dark eye lashes, a small amount of freckles appeared on her cheeks. As the transformation stopped, a woman by means from the winter village stood before him; all but the blood red hair. He stood up looking at her; she stood there not ashamed of a thing. She was different from before, what had happened to the girl that fell and flew away.

"You can morph?" He stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes." Her voice was calming, a little bitter but none the less calming.

"Why don't you fly away, actually why change to look like that?"  
She hissed, "My master seems to like this shape. What my master wants my master gets."

He looked at her questioning what she had just said, "Um… where is your master?"

She smirked, "Well he stands about your height looks just like you and even talks like you. I would say he is right where you are standing."

That got his attention, "Wait I… I am your master."

"Yes, Master, you are that."

He scratched his head, "Could you at least put some clothing on or at least pretend that it makes you embarrassed to show… everything to another."

"Clothing? Master."

"You know what I am wearing… If your everything that I wanted then why aren't you a guy, with short black hair, and beautiful black eyes. I mean the only thing you got right was the pale skin…"

She smiled, "I am a woman, not a male, and I can't change genders. It doesn't work like that. And If I might say I did my best with the little contact that we had."

He turned his back to her, "So you could change again?"

"If you would prefer me to look like the one you want then I can look like that, if not I think I should stick with this. Master."

He turned around pulling of his shirt and tossing it to her, "No… just what do you look like when you are born?"

She caught his shirt and put it on, it took a bit but she got the point. "Well when I was born I was a blob of energy, but most look like exact duplicates of their mothers. Master."

"Was your mother a blob of energy?"

She didn't look at him, "No. she wasn't, she was human my father was a shifter. And my mother died while I was being born, the reason for the blob of energy. Master."

He glared at her, "Quit calling me Master!"

"Then what would you like me to call you? Master."

"Naruto. You may call me Naruto, and what do I call you, it better not be servant cause' I ain't doing that."

"My name is Dragon Fire, Naruto."

He smiled at her and pulled her off to his house were his mother, and father slept. He couldn't wait to show them what he had found. But when he got there he found that the house was on fire and the whole town was there watching the scene. Men rushed in but they all came out empty handed. Naruto tried to run into the house but one of the men stopped him. Fire, looked around for someone that might have started the fire, what she found upset her greatly. Someone didn't want Fire to be with Naruto.

Fire stood as far away from the crowd as she could, she didn't want them to get the wrong idea. Naruto needed a new place to live now and his family wasn't going to be providing for him anymore. The night drifted on and when the fire was all out the only thing left standing was the barn next to the house. He looked through the barn and found a bit of cloth that he could conduct something more for Fire to wear. In his heart he knew that they were all gone but he kept hoping that one of them survived.

"Fire, I am going to make you a skirt with this…"

"Naruto… I can do more than shift my body; I can shift items that I touch. You want me to make me clothing like the other girls wear? I can do that. And Naruto… I am your slave; I will do as you wish."

Naruto handed her cloth and she morphed it into a dress, which covered her whole body like the ones she saw on the other women. He then turned to her and waved her off. He really didn't want her around; he just hopped that she could fit in, in this world. He walked around the barn and pulled out a small picture. It was the only thing he had left of it all and he didn't even want it. He crumpled up the picture and threw it into the dirt and walked away. Fire watched him until he was gone she walked over to where he had thrown out the item and picked it up. It was a picture of a boy in a winter outfit; he looked like he was a little rich thing.

"Hum… Naruto," she called out.

"What?" he mumbled walking back into the barn with a shovel.

"What this boy's name?" she held up the picture.

"Sasuke."

"Ever met him?"

"No, he is a model… I guess I just fell for his looks…"

Fire smirked, "Want to meet him?"

* * *

Authors Note: Hello, Hello, Hello. Nice to meet you all and thank you for reading chapter one of Dragon Fire. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I am sad to say that Naruto does not belong to me. But... Dragon Fire and the idea of it all does. So Please Review, it would make me oh so very Happy. Thank you very much.  
-Ggeri Sminth


	2. My Model Sister

Chapter Two:

My Model Sister

Naruto and Fire sat in a room at the far edge of his village. Fire had found out that the Sasuke was looking for a female partner to model with, and Fire predicted that he would search the whole universe to find her. Well in truth the company was looking for a Girl, they were actually looking for lots of girls. One for every male model that they had; and there were a lot of them. So Fire figured this would be the way to get them tickets to where Sasuke lived, and that was why they were waiting in line for her turn to get dressed in an outfit he picked, get their picture taken together and then wait till they find out which girl from this Planet will get to go with them.

A woman with a clip board walked out, "Uzumaki Dragon Fire."

Fire stood up and grabbed Naruto by the arm pulling him with her as she approached the woman. The lady looked at the both of them, "Are you both, Uzumaki Dragon Fire?"

Fire looked directly into the ladies eyes, "No I am Dragon Fire. This is my brother, can he come with me?"

"He can't be on set but back behind the camera, yeah I don't see why not."

The lady led them both to a dressing room. She then pulled an outfit off the dressing rack and handed it to Fire. She mumbled something about this fitting and to hurry and get it on. Fire did just that, she waited till the lady in left and the stripped.

"Naruto… how do I put all this on?"

Naruto smiled, "For being all knowing you sure don't know anything about clothing."

Fire frowned, "I never said I was all knowing."

Naruto helped Fire put on the outfit, it was all a pale pink almost the color that her hair use to be. The outfit consisted of a strapless long sleeved pale pink shirt, which was covered by a white vest. The vest had a hood that had pale pink fur around the tips of it and pale pink puff ball hanging down it. Then it had a white short skirt with pale pink leggings under neither. It also included white snow boots with pale pink fur and fur balls. It was completed with the pale pink fingerless gloves with white fur and the white earmuffs. Naruto even added a special touch by putting Fire's hair into low pigtails.

"You look good… now go win us some tickets."

Just as the lady was about to walk back in and tell them to hurry up Naruto opened the door and they exited the dressing room. She showed them to the photo area and that is where the fun began. The minute they walked into the room all eyes were on them. The outfit didn't make the fact that she was pale pop, but it did make her red hair pop. The red hair made her eyes pop, so all in all she was pretty much the center of attention.

"Sasuke your last model is here."

"Hn…"

"Sasuke greet her nicely," squealed a lady from the back.

"Figures get over here. I don't have all day you know."

Fire walked over to him, he had his back turned to her and he really didn't care, "Actually you are paid to sit here and take pictures with all the girls that hope to become your partner. So in fact you do have all day because not only am I the last one but this is the last town as well. Am I not right?"

Sasuke turned around in an instant and was planning to say something smart but stopped, "Hn…" the only thing that seemed to come out of the poor boys mouth.

Naruto laughed under his breath, "Yeah… she does that."

The lady from the back spoke up, "You're correct, but he wants to get done with this as soon as possible sitting in a winter outfit in a dry hot climate can make one very cranky."

Fire smiled politely, "I am sorry, shall we?"

The picture taking went well; when Fire actually wore clothing that illustrated her body she was pretty damn hot. Though she was on the shorter side of things, she still looked good standing next to Sasuke. Her red hair made his black hair pop even more. And though she wasn't all that bit of a model she held her ground and kept them coming back for more. Naruto thought she actually did know everything in the universe. The things she could do were amazing. As he sat there watching her he went back to when he had found her. It had only been a couple of day ago and everything seemed so blurred from that point.

He could remember a lot, finding her, the fire… no longer having a home… He realized that at one point in time he would have done anything to have gotten rid of his parents but now… now he just wished that they would come back to him. His mind fuzzed over what happened to his parents, the fire that was. It seemed to all be a blur, something that he couldn't rap his mind around. Who would want his parents, dead? Naruto looked up just in time to see Sasuke walking towards him.

"Your sister is quite pale for the summer country."

Naruto sighted, "Yes, She was often sick as a child, so she had to stay inside all the time. She never got a lot of sun. When she did get better anything, too much work would make her sick. She is better now, but she is extremely pale due to the past."

Sasuke smirked, he wasn't expecting a long drawn out story and this kid seemed to have to tell quite a few people it. He would understand why, girls usually don't look that pale in this country.

Naruto smiled at him then waved at Fire as she walked over to them, "Done?"

"Yes, the results will be read in an hour or so. Thank you for coming and trying out."

The squeaky woman from before walked over to them, "That's much better Sasuke."  
He only rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hn"

Naruto and Fire walked back to the dressing room where he helped her change again and then they went out into the waiting room. While waiting for the results Naruto went back to his thoughts of the night of the fire.

"_Naruto be a dear and go tell your father that dinner is ready." _

_Naruto got up and walked out of his room; then ran down the stairs, "Sure mom."_

_In the kitchen was a young woman with long red hair, she was setting the table. She looked over at Naruto as he walked outside to get his father. She had brilliant blue eyes just like him, and just as tan skin. She was in her forty's and it looked like she was pregnant. She continued to set the table as a Naruto walked in with a man that looked like an older version of him. The only difference was black eyes instead of blue. He walked over the woman and kissed her, placing his hand on her stomach._

"_Dad… don't do that in front of me," scolded Naruto._

"_Now… son, you are seventeen I think I can do whatever I want."_

_His mother smiled, "Well then shall we eat."_

_Naruto and his parents sit down at the table. There are items set out for four people. It's always like that; Naruto thinks that his mother is trying to pretend that his little sister is still alive. They always set the table for four and when the baby is born it will be for five. He didn't remember much about her but that she had red hair like his mom and she was always sick so she had to stay inside. Due to that she was always pale. She lived to be about four before she passed away. No one in the town even remembers her. _

_They always ate dinner in silence and this night was no different, the quite silence that made Naruto shiver and wonder what was really going on in his parents' minds. He knew that his mother was thinking about her… her baby girl. His father, he wasn't sure. Some time it didn't bother him but tonight it was different, tonight he wanted to make everything right. He hoped that one day they would have a home where his mom didn't have to work like crazy._

_After dinner Naruto helped clear the table and did all the dishes like a good son. Then off to bed it was with him, he was to get up early in the morning to go into town for some things for his mother. Tonight Naruto couldn't sleep so he was drawn to the stars. That was around the time that he saw one fall from the sky, of course he didn't call them stars he thought of them as beings that guided and protected his world. And maybe if he got lucky if one fell they would leave him something that would provide for his family._

Naruto was pushed out of his thoughts when Fire nudged him and whispered in his ear, "they are about to announce the winner."

Just as she did the woman from before came to the center of the room, "We have concluded who will be coming with us to the winter country for the finals. I will call off the girls that made it to the semi finals then call of the girl out of those girls that will be coming with us." She then called up four girls. One of them being Fire, as fire walked to where the other girls stood Naruto crossed his fingers.

Sasuke then walked out, "Uzumaki Dragon Fire, you will be accompanying me back."

If Naruto hadn't been sitting down he might have dropped like dead weight. She had done it, well half of it anyways. The next step was getting him there. He couldn't believe it, and yet he had too.

* * *

Authors Note: For everyone that reviewed THANK YOU! You don't know how much that I love you and am so happy that you reviewed, with that being said, I hope that I improved a little. Also Naruto doesn't belong to me but everything else does. ^-^ I hope that you enjoy. Thank you.  
-Ggeri Sminth


	3. My First Travel

Chapter Three:

My First Travel

Naruto couldn't help but stair out the window and look around at all the land that he was seeing. It was so real and just it wasn't. Everything was the same that he had known it to be, and here he was on a train with Fire a girl that he little of heading to the winter country, getting him this ticket hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would have been and thinking back now, Fire's sex appeal is what got him that ticket.

_Fire was standing next to Sasuke pushing her body closer and closer to him. She had tried finding out if Naruto could come along with the others but they all said that it was up to Sasuke. Well then that was it; there was no way that he was going to come along. Wrong, Fire was determined. So there she was pressing her body against his._

_Naruto had to say that Sasuke looked extremely uncomfortable. Maybe it was just him and the fact that if any girl did that to him he would push her off in an instant and declare that he was so sorry but not interested. He found hiding from girls was hard, he didn't like them, well Fire being the acceptation, but he liked her more like a sister. So from his point Sasuke was having a really painful time. As he looked back over at the 'happy' couple he noted that Fire was now smiling and moving away from him. The look on his face was relief like whatever he had to do to get her off was worth it._

"_Narutooooooooooo," Fire sung out._

"_Yes Fire?" _

"_Sasuke just agreed to let you come with; well with a little bit of help." _

_Naruto smiled, "That's great Fire… you did it all."_

"_Not quite, I still need to help you get with him; and I see this being easier than you thought. He is into guys, my dear brother."_

_To say that Naruto wasn't shocked would be a lie, how on earth did she come to know that so well and so soon. He only guessed that Fire was making him uncomfortable because of the personal space issue. But to say that he doesn't like girls all in all, that was a bit over the top._

As he came back to reality he understood that she might have been a little right. Not only did Sasuke make sure that he was given a ticket but also treated well. He even got to bunk with him when they entered the space ship in a couple of hours. Also Sasuke didn't seem to be avoiding Fire just didn't want her to smoother him again. He didn't blame him.

He looked over at Fire, she was asleep. She didn't care for sightseeing, he guessed she had seen it all and maybe a whole lot more. In ways he was pretty sure that she had seen everything that there was to see, all the lands all the worlds, all the planets. Unlike him and his family never getting to see a thing, never could afford it. Naruto also noted that Sasuke was a well mannered boy and most likely came from a well built family, so he saw much of this world as well. Maybe some from the travels as a model and some form the vacations his family took.

Naruto glanced out the window one more time to see that they were close to the landing station that would take them up to the space station that would take them to the space ship. He was most excited at this point and in turn woke Fire up.

"Naruto calm down."

"I can't… it's just so real, were so close… I just can't wait. My dream… it's right before me."

Fire smiled at him, "Well I am glad someone is enjoying this."

She looked over at Sasuke who didn't look like he was enjoying it one bit.

"Sasuke-kun do you not like international space travel?"

If looks could kill there would be a whole in Fire right about now, "Kun, do you even know me well enough to be calling me that?"

Naruto smirked, "I forgot to say she has a tendency to ride under people's skins."

Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at Fire, "Hn…"

Naruto frowned, "Is that even a word."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Hn."

To say that this frustrated Naruto a little would have been an understatement. It killed him inside; he couldn't have a descant conversation with one guy, the guy he liked. He started to realize that maybe this guy wasn't all that he thought him to be. He was different; all he had was a pretty little face. Naruto had come to realize that what he got was what he bargained for, a pretty little face not a pretty personality.

He came to understand that he didn't like him, he made him sick. All his childish ways and all the petty little things that he would do; Naruto just wanted to punch his lights out. Then again, it wasn't really worth it was it? There had to be others, some with pretty little faces and pretty little personalities. When they arrived at the ground station they were checked and the boarded. Then they were boarded onto the Space ship. Everything would go as planned.

Naruto stood looking around at all the new people that stood before him, Fire was still standing off to the side, hiding in the shadows one could say. There were other girls on the space ship; it looked like they were the last group to pick up. There were quite a bit more girls than Naruto had expected, and due to that he noted that each girl found there and created their own group. Only a few of them would actually be used.

Fire would have to find and make with one group as well; the only issue was actually finding that group. Naruto on the other hand felt alone, there were a couple of male models that Sasuke introduced them too, or more like introduced Fire to and Fire introduced them to Naruto.

"Naruto, come here you need to have someone to hang with."

That being said, Fire dragged him over to a bunch of fine looking boys. The first boy she pointed to was a tall slender kid, he had dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail above his head, he yawned, "This is Shikamaru-kun."

He waved his hand slightly, "Yo."

Fire then pointed to a red head quite like herself, "This is Gaara-kun."

He smiled at them and nodded his head.

Next to come was a boy that looked almost like Sasuke, "This is Sai-kun."

Sai smiled sweetly, "What a lovely brother you have Miss. Fire."

Fire smiled back sweetly, she wasn't interested Naruto could tell. She then moved on, "This here is Kiba-kun" a boy with beautiful brown hair and a tan just like Naruto, well Naruto thought that his tan was a little better.

The boy smiled a Cheshire grin, "Howdy there little lady, Sir."

Naruto confirmed that this boy was from the summer country was well, and that made him feel more in touch with this boy. There was one more boy he had long dark brown hair and beautiful eyes, "This is Neji-kun."

He smiled and nodded politely then walked away. Naruto since a bit of pain around him and somehow wondered why. Naruto tried to dismiss this thought but couldn't so instead he set forth in finding out how he could befriend this boy and maybe help him in the long run. Fire also introduced him to a couple of girls, ones that wanted to know his name. Their names: Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari and Hinata.

Fire had seemed to fit in quite well with the girls but always kept her eyes on Naruto. Naruto on the other hand tried to enjoy himself and fit in with the crowd of Models, it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

Neji and Shikamaru were quite and to their selves a lot like Sasuke, but they seemed to be a lot nicer and more willing to be around him. Gaara just seemed dark and morbid; it kinda scared Naruto so he tried his best to stay on his good side. Though Kiba was quite like him in some ways he was more put together and so it bothered Naruto that he didn't know how to act around him. Sai was different from all the others; he was nice, kind and loving. Naruto could be himself around him and that was something that Naruto needed. Fire noticed this and was pleased to see that something good had come out of this and maybe more than Naruto was able to notice.

The trip would take over a month to reach the winter country, and during that time Naruto's and Sai's relationship became stronger as well as Sasuke's jealousy; as well as the non stop complaining about how Sasuke knew how to push every button that there was to push. It seemed that Sasuke did have a personality but it was hard to uncover and Naruto was the only one that was able to do such a thing. As the days counted down to their arrival, Fire noticed that Sasuke had become harsher in his treating to Naruto. It was time to have a little talk.

* * *

Authors Note: As always, Naruto doesn't belong to me. But I do own Dragon Fire and this Idea, so don't you think you can take it, it's mine. I don't own space... to bad, but I do pretty much own the winter country and the summer one was well, or mine... the ones I created. Anyways, thank you to all of you that reviewed me, I love you ^-^ You don't know how much I love you. Now to the side note, this is a SasukeXNaruto fic, the other parings are side parings... I don't know who is going to be pared with who... so it will come to me as I write and decide who is with who.  
-Ggeri Sminth


	4. My First Snow

Chapter Four:

My First Snow

"Sasuke-kun," sung out Sakura in her overly high pith voice that everyone could tell Sasuke hated it.

"What the hell do you want Sakura?"

"I want you…"

To say that Sakura is very open, well that would be an understatement, she continued on with her drawing voice as she tried to get into bed with Sasuke, even though everyone knew that it was never going to happen. Sasuke found a way to make sure that Sakura was no longer holding on to him and then ran off. No one really knows were Sasuke goes after he is ridden of Sakura.

Sakura on the other had finds a place to sit and waits, all the other girls seem to find Sakura the most annoying and the least competition, but there are a few that know Sakura is a lot of completion. Actually Fire seemed to like Sakura, she had some good points to her and though she was always, well it seemed that way, around Sasuke she could be found reading books about medicine among other healing things. This was to say something very intriguing.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up from her book, "what is it Fire-chan?"

"Sakura-chan, are you interested in the art of healing? You are always reading books about it."

Sakura smiled a little, "you are the first to notice… My mom she got really sick and there wasn't anything that they could do for her… so they let her die… I want to help people that can't be helped."

"So why are you here? You can't help if you don't live there."

Sakura sighed, "I need money to go to school to be a Healer… to do that I need to get a job. I am from the fall country… we don't have much money… so I decided that if I became a model or maybe married a model I could get that money so that I could go to school to become a Healer. You understand Fire-chan… oh and please don't tell anyone."

"Sakura-chan, I wont tell anyone that you don't want to be a model. I think it is wonderful that you want to be a healer. I believe in you."

"What about you Fire-chan, why are you really here?"

Fire looked over at Sakura, who had now set her book down and was looking at her with big wondering eyes, "Well… my brother seems to be in favor of Sasuke-kun… I wanted to try to help him… little did we both know, 'He has a pretty face, not a pretty personality.' Or that is how Naruto puts it."

Sakura looked at Fire with shock, "Naruto-kun is gay… as in, into guys."

Fire let out a little laugh, "Yes Sakura-chan, Naruto is into guys."

Fire and Sakura continued on with their little conversation about Naruto and what kind of guy he was into. By the end of it Sakura was determined to help Fire get Naruto together with some one and that some one had to be Sasuke. They would not rest till it worked out for the better. When they parted ways Sakura and Fire had everything that they would need to set in motion operation Naruto.

Fire would go around and get any other girl that she could to help then out while Sakura would find out everything that she could about Sasuke's love life. It was a simple plan for now, but it was what they gathered they would need for the start.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura sang out as she walked the halls.

"Oh shut up Sakura, he is hiding from you," glared Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, I will not shut up until I find the man. I have to have a word with him. Won't you help me find him?"

Fire watched from the distance, one of them was going to tell Sakura where Sasuke was only so that she would shut up. Even if they didn't know where he was hiding they would help her find him. That way she would of course shut up.

"Shikamaru-kun… do you know where Sasuke-kun is hiding? I really need to talk to him, it is quite important."

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at her, "Naruto might know where he is."

Sakura smiled, it had worked, "Thank you Shikamaru-kun."

Sakura ran off to find Naruto. While Fire walked out of her hiding place and smiled about. Ino and Temari where sitting on opposite sides of Shikamaru glaring at each other. They were both careful not to awaken the sleeping Shikamaru, Fire wondered how he was able to go back to sleep so quickly. She smiled to herself.

"Ino-chan… Temari-chan… I seem to have a job for you, if that is you can stop fighting over Shikamaru-kun and work together."  
Usually Temari and Ino would just continue their bickering but today they seemed a little more than interested. Ino was the first to speak up, "Does it have anything to do with Sasuke?"

Fire smiled an innocent smile, "It might."

Temari was on, "Oh we're so in."

Shikamaru opened an eye and looked over and Fire for a second then closed his eye again, "Why do I have a feeling we are going to be hearing about this in a bit."

Gaara nodded in an agreement and slivered a warning glare at Fire, "I hope you know what you are doing."

Fire looked over at him, "Trust me… This is one thing that I actually do know how to do, and what to do. I am not as simple as one may think. I was created for this purpose."

Fire turned around and hurried off before any of the others could ask her any questions.

Kiba looked over at Gaara, "Did she just tell you that she was created to do this…?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and Shikamaru answered, "Yes but she got Temari and Ino to go away. Don't worry about it, it's to troublesome."

Meanwhile Sakura had finally figured out were Naruto was off at. As she approached him she noticed that he was sitting with Sai. She causally walked over to them in ended with hearing a conversation that she wasn't all that thrilled to hear.

"Dear, Naruto-kun don't you think that you are beating yourself up over this way to much? Don't let that sassy no good Sasuke get you down. Won't you give me a try?"

Naruto didn't register the last part of the comment but Sakura did, "I know he is no good, but… he was a dream… I just don't know what to do…"  
"Naruto-kun, be my mine. I know I am not Sasuke and am not a dream but I am real. I will treat you well."

Sakura was about to blow it when Naruto spoke up, "Okay Sai, I will go out with you."

Sakura rounded the corner her face bright red from anger, "Naruto-kun," she almost yelled, "I need to find Sasuke-kun. Everyone says you know were the hell he is. So do you?"

"Yes Sakura-chan… Teme is in our room." He then threw the room key to her, "Have fun, he is all yours."

Sakura turned around and ran off before she could see the starting of a make out session between Naruto and Sai.

She walked along and up to Naruto and Sasuke's room. When she arrived everything about the room looked normal. There was no 'do not disturb' sign or anything. So as she placed the key card in the whole she assumed that she would find a Sasuke doing something or laying down. What she did not expect was to see him in only a towel getting out of the shower.

She cursed under her breath, "How on earth does Naruto-kun not jump him…?"

She was fortunate to have Sasuke facing away from her when she entered the room. She closed the door quietly and made her way over to a bed, making sure to avoid Sasuke seeing her before he was completely dressed. When she noted that he was not going to get dressed she made up her mind to talk to him.

"Sasuke-kun do you usually stay in just a towel when Naruto-kun is in the room with you. Or is it just me?"

Sasuke turned around so fast that he almost dropped his towel, not that Sakura would have mined. He glared at her then turned back around, "Get out!"

"No, put some clothing on. I am here on Official Naruto-kun business."

"Hn… what the hell is that?"

"It is were you put on your clothing in the bathroom so that I don't see your bare ass. Not that I would mind but then it would be breaking that sacred promise among us girls, which are devoted to the official Naruto-kun business. Though I do have to wonder are you Semi or Uke."

Sasuke sputter, "What?!"

Sakura giggled, maybe she had gone a little far but hey it was worth seeing a confused and slightly flustered Sasuke. "Clothing put your clothing on."

Sasuke turned to a closet and case like thing; he pulled out a pile of things then walked back into the bathroom. When he came out Sakura smiled at him. She was glad to see that he was in full clothing. "Do you really walk around in partially nothing while Naruto-kun is in the room?"

"No."

"But you stayed that way… didn't you hear the door open?"

"No."

"Right, I guess that was the point, is all you can say is No?"

Sasuke smirked, "no."

Sakura gave Sasuke a frustrated glare, "Why am I doing this… I should have talked Fire-chan into this… why did I get talked into this… at least she would have been able to deal with Sai-kun kissing her brother better."

There was a nock on the door before Sasuke could ask Sakura to repeat herself. Sakura walked over to the door and in came Fire, Ino, Temari, Hinata and TenTen. They all smiled at Sakura who smiled back at them. She had done her part of the deal and Fire and done hers.

"Good Job Sakura-chan, you have infiltrated Sasuke-kun's hiding spot." Shouted Ino as loud as she could.

Sasuke smacked his head, what had he gotten himself into. Naruto was going to hear about this. All the girls gathered on the floor and beds and began asking Sasuke loads of questions about his love life. About anything that they could think of that might have something to do with Naruto and Sasuke. There were even some questions that just had to do with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer any of them. He just sat in a chair staring at them. Two of the girls were sitting close enough to block the door. While two were sitting close enough to attack him if he even tried to move. Then it all went quiet, Fire who had not said a thing since she entered the room finally spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun, Do you know that Sai-kun and Naruto-kun are now officially a couple?"

All the girls, except Sakura looked back at Fire, Sasuke looked over at her and answer bitterly, "I might have had prior warning to it."

She was unfazed by his reply or tone, "did you know that due to your prior behavior, you are the reason that he seems to drift from you."

He began to glare this time, "Oh so you are saying that you want me to change to be a nice person. Well incase you haven't noticed I am not a nice person. I don't sugar coat everything, I don't sugar coat anything."

Hinata giggled, "That is true, for the amount of time that me and my cousin Neji-kun have known him, he has been sour and not very open."

Fire looked directly at Sasuke, "Naruto isn't all Sugar coated. He can't be there are things that even he wont tell people and there is some stuff that even he hides and pretends never happened. Just because he is a happy person doesn't mean that nothing ever happened to him. He is a lot different than one will think, and he copes different than the normal person. Just wait and see, you might just come to find out what really makes Naruto tick."

Suddenly a bell rang and the girl got up and hurried back to their room to pack up their belongings, they had finally arrived in the winter country. Sasuke didn't get a chance to ask Fire what all she was talking about because she just blended into the crowd of girls. Not minutes later Naruto walked into the room and rushed to the bathroom. He walked out a few minutes later and pulled on a coat that covered all of his neck. Sasuke was pretty sure that he was trying to hide the hickey that Sai had given him. They then continued to pack up their things that where in their room and head to the drop. As the landed on the ground all the girls and the Models gathered around to head out, there was a snow storm going on right then but everyone seemed to be even more excited about it.

Everyone but the models and Fire, "I hate Snow." She grumbled as they walked out into the storm.

Naruto smiled and danced around in the snow, as well as all the other girls. Most had never seen snow before and were quite interested in what it was. They all held out their pink tentacle so that they could get a taste of it.

Sai looked over at Naruto, "What is wrong with your sister?"

Naruto smiled, "Fire doesn't like the cold I guess."

* * *

Authors note: And I am back, with the next chapter... Took me long enough I know... Now don't hate me, I know that I am mean... how could I put Sai and Naruto together. Well yeah I know but hey If I got them together the story would be over. T_T So you will have to wait.  
I know that people have been bothering me about my updating. If you want me to update that bad send me a Pm or find me on Skype. Just search my user name. Tell me who you are and how you found me and I will talk to you and maybe if you ask nicely I will give you an update of what i have so far on the chapter that I am working on. ^-^


	5. My First Kiss

Chapter Five  
My First Kiss

Fire stood looking at everyone with disgust on her face. She really hated snow, and the fact that she was now going to live here in it… well that didn't make her feel very happy. Actually it pissed her off. She just wanted to walk back on the ship. Everyone else seemed to be doing fine though. All of the boys walked off the ship and directed all the girls to the studio. They needed to get the rooming done until they knew which group of girls would be staying and which would be going home. The male models all had rooms in their pent house. There were also rooms for the girls that would be staying.  
Of course until then all the girls would be staying at the studio. They would be studied and observed. The best of the best would be chosen to stay. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari, Hinata and Fire all found a small room to plant themselves in. All the other girls seemed to find bigger rooms, with les girls.  
Ino was setting up her bed when she looked in the up from what she was doing, "Do you think that I and Sakura have any chance at all…?"

Fire stopped what she was doing, "Ino… are you self conscious about your body?"

Ino laughed a little, "No… it's just that we don't have a real busty body like everyone here does. I was just wondering what you all thought of it."

TenTen had laid out her bed and was reading a book, "It's not all about the looks, it has to do with the personality as well, and who you go best with."

Ino continued to set up her bed as she thought about everything that she had just been told. Once they all had their beds sat up they sat around them or on them. The room was quite cramped because of the little space. It wasn't all that much of a bother until someone needed to go to the bathroom and their bed was in the back. A half an hour after everyone had been settled in a knock came to every door.

A woman with blond hair and huge breasts peeked her head in, "You are all needed in the dressing room to start the meeting in five minutes. Don't be late."

They all nodded their head, "We should go now," said Hinata, "It's a bit of a walk from this room, and we don't want to be late."

They all agreed and began to head over. Each room has a lock and a key that is given to one of the girls. The girls that are staying in the room must coordinate between each other to know who will have the key and when. If you need to get back into your room you must get the key. All of the rooms are separated from each other. They are placed far apart so that if one group stays up all night partying another group can sleep and not be punished for the others actions. Each room is the same distance from the meeting room, and their own dressing rooms, and so forth.

When the girls arrived in the meeting room they were greeted by a tall man with long white hair. He smiled at them and ushered them away. "Come with me girls."

Hinata in her frazzled state squealed, "We have to be here for the meeting, we can't be late and I don't know how much time we have left until it starts."

The blond haired woman that knocked on their door appeared in front of the man, "Jiraiya let the girls go. You can have them after the meeting." She then turned her head to the girls, "Ladies this is Jiraiya he is your stylist. He will do your hair and makeup for the week. As you can see he can't wait to get to know you."

She turned her head back to Jiraiya, He spoke in a giddy tone, "Oh my, my pretty ladies, I do believe that you all are going to look perfectly. Oh yes!" he gave them a huge grin and a big thumb up.

The blond lady gathered the girls and led them back to the meeting room just in time. Most of the groups had already entered the room and where sitting down waiting. The blond haired lady walked up to the front. She was the in charge of everything. All of her male models where standing behind.

"Let me start of by saying Congratulations to all of you here. You have made it this far."

Fire stood along the back wall and she noticed that there were some men shutting and locking the doors. She turned her head back to the lady.

"If you are in this room as of right now then you have moved on to the next round. Being on time or early is very important in this business. Now, my name is Lady Tsunade. You may call me that or you may call me Mis. T. It doesn't bother me, I am the director and I am the reason that you are all here with us today. Each group will be given a stylist. The stylist will pick your clothing, do your makeup and do your hair. Each group will also get a Photographer, they will do the shooting and they will be giving you your schedules depending on my Models time periods. You are all being watched, at every point. You are all being graded. Each group will also be given a choreographer They work alongside the photographers and they help you model. They can also decide who you will look the best with. Each of these three people will pick their groups. You the members will not get a choice."

She took a breath and stepped down, Jiraiya then stepped up he smiled, "I am the head Stylist, My name is Jiraiya. My team will be graded by me and by all the other stylists. So that all teams get a fair chance, each team will have two stylist grades, two photography grade and three choreography grades. I will grade every team as well as my own. Then the other stylist will grade my team and place each of their scores into one big one. This will work the same with the other two groups. The stylists are looking for how well you communicate with them, and how well act and take what they give you."

He stepped down and another mad stepped up, he had silver hair that was pushed to the side, he was also wearing a mask, "I am the head of the Photography section, my name is Kakashi. You are to all call me Kakashi Sensei or just Sensei. In the Photography section you will be graded on how well you can take orders and how well you perform even when you don't want to be taking the picture with the person that you are placed with."

He stepped down and another man with short black hair and bushy black eyebrows got up and jumped up to the microphone, "Youth," he shouted, "I can smell it in the air. I am the head of the choreography section. My name is Guy; you may call me Guy Sensei or just Sensei. You will be graded on how well you listen and learn from what I am telling you." He then beckoned a boy that looked just like him to step up with him, "This is my protégée, and he is also going to help me take score of each group. Because he is learning his scores will not be as big but they are just as important. His name is Lee; you may call him Lee Sensei or just Sensei."

They both stepped down and Tsunade got back up and spoke once more, "Now I would like everyone to get into their groups. These are the people that you are rooming with. From there the stylists will pick then the photographers and then the choreographers Thank you," she then clapped her hands loudly. Hinata smiled brightly as the all began to move around. Fire continued to stand against the back wall while everyone else kinda gathered around her.

They would smile and wave at the people that would walk past them. Some would smile back while others just continued to walk. Hinata frowned as she noticed that everyone was picking someone other than their group.

She turned to Fire, "It's your hair."

Fire smirked and let out a little laugh, "Oh… oh yes it's so intimidating." She waved her hair and winked.

All of the girls burst into a laughing fit, Fire decided that she just couldn't help herself. "Oh no Hinata it isn't just the hair its everything." She spins in a circle and then did a goofy pose. The girls continued to laugh their heads off as Fire continued to make a fool out of herself. After about ten minutes they were all sitting down whipping away the tears.

"Well if it is the hair, they are missing out on the best personality every," Giggled Ino.

"Why thank you Ino," Fire looked over at Hinata, "But we have to thank Hinata for giving me something to work with."

They all sit there smiling, when Lee walks up to them.

"Hi…" he is kinda quiet and they almost miss it.

Sakura turned around and smiled at him, "Hello Sensei. Would you like to join in the conversation… We can give introductions."

Lee smiled at her a huge smile, he then jumps in the air and lands on his butt in a sitting position, "Yes do tell. I overheard your… um joke, I think."

Fire smirked, "It was a joke, and a skit, but really is it the hair." She asked as she pressed her hands to her face gathering some of her hair in the process and pushing it up till her hands where planted firmly on top of her head.

Lee gave her a weird look, "I don't think I understand."

Sakura smiled, "Well that's okay. My name is Sakura Haruno."

Hinata tilted her head, "I am Hinata Hyuga, and before you ask yes I am related to Neji Hyuga. He is my cousin."

"Ino Yamanaka, at your service."

Temari giggled, "I would have to say that I don't really have a last name but me and my brothers go by Sand. I am Temari and I am related to Gaara."

TenTen smiled, "TenTen. Nice to meet you."

Fire smiled at Lee, "I am Dragon Fire Uzumaki, younger sister of Naruto Uzumaki and you may call me Fire case no one calls me Dragon, or Dragon Fire."

Lee raised an eye brow, "Your name is Dragon Fire."

Fire nodded politely, "Yes. But as I said most just call me Fire."

Lee jumped up, "Well then I have decided that you shall be my group. Or Guy Sensei's group."

They all looked up at him their eyes continued to get wider as Kakashi Sensei and Jiraiya walked over with Guy Sensei. All the girls sat up straight and smiled a little. Even if the red hair was the issue they wouldn't give up, and the laughter is something that you can't live without.

"Hello again girls," called out Jiraiya.

"Hello," said all the girls in unison.

"Well then why don't we all go over the introductions and give you your weekly schedules." Said a chirpy Guy Sensei.

Everyone settled down while they all said their names again and went about looking at what the week was going to be full of. During that time Fire looked off in the distance hearing everything that was going on but not really paying all that attention. She was more worried about a few things that had been going on. She closed her eyes and turned her head back to the conversation resting in on the wall that they were sitting next to. No one seemed to notice the change in her mood but the change was there.

Across the room Sai had let Naruto into the room so that he wouldn't feel all that left out. He had set up his stuff in the boy's house. He would be rooming with Sasuke, no matter how Sai tried to get them to change it Sasuke declared that he brought him here, he would stay with him until it was decided if his sister stays or not.

Naruto looked around the room; he could see all the happy girls with their giddy smiles. All of the models seemed to be paying as little attention as possible. It wasn't all that weird, he guessed that most of them didn't like girls, that would make them all the better of a model. But then again some of them must like girls. Kinda like Neji, or Shikamaru. They seemed to be interested in girls… maybe.

Naruto sat down and became lost in thoughts of what in the world was going on and the relationship stat of every person in the room.

He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Fire standing in front of him. "Naruto…" her voice was soft, there was also a boy standing behind her, "This is Lee Sensei."

She turned and smiled, then placed his hand on Lee's."

Naruto stood up and smiled, "Hiya there!"

Lee smiled back, "You are full of youth. I can feel it flowing off you in amounts that I have never felt before, unlike your sister."

Fire smiled then turned away, "Yes well, once you have done the things I have… you lose all youth that you may have once had."

Everyone looked at Fire with a weird look. She just turned her head and headed back to their room. They had got the explanation that they would all be graded by their own accord, and would not be graded by a group. But that wasn't bothering Fire, she was worried. Someone had been following them for quite a while and they were getting closer to Naruto than she was happy with. She lay down on her bed when she got back to the room. Within minutes she was asleep, the day had been hard and the cold was getting to her. She was awaken from her sleep by soft skin pressing roughly down on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw lilac eyes looking down at her. She couldn't tell who it was, but the eyes kept looking at her. They didn't blink and they didn't move. Deep within them she could see something, but she wasn't quite sure what she saw. Then like it had happened it was gone. Fire coughed, and then rubbed her head as memories that didn't belong to her flooded into her head.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello there one and all, Naruto doesn't belong to me... Now on to what I also have to say... RIP to Neji... T_T. Okay now that this is over and done with, I know that this one doesn't follow my normal chapters where the tittle has something to do with Naruto but yeah, I know. So anyways yes this does have to do with Fire, and no that wasn't actually her first kiss, but it was in that shape so... I guess that is all that I have to say. Oh and Review, I would love you for all and eternity. ^-^


End file.
